Much To Do
by The Elder Swear
Summary: In hopes of ending the war in Heaven, another angel makes a deal with Crowley, but what is he really planning? As Purgatory finally opens, who will live? Who will die? And what side will the players take? Character Deaths.


**A/N: So, first off, this is the first Supernatrual story I've ever posted, I've written others, which I'll probably get up eventually, but I have several reasons why this is the first. As most fans of the show probably know, the finale of season six is coming up fast and, at this point, things don't look so good. Various spoilers aren't helping either and, knowing Supernatural, there's a very high probability of there not being anything close to a happy ending. Recent developments have made me very sad, so I decided to write what I would have happen. Honestly, I doubt any thing like this will happen, but you never know. Anyway, enough of me, on with the story!**

**Warnings: Character deaths and some language**

**Dislcaimer: I own nothing, but if I did Castiel and Dean would be sucking face in a closet somewhere.**

* * *

><p>Dean Winchester was fairly sure he deserved some sort of medal at this point. Honestly, he had literally been to Hell, Heaven and now, there he was, standing at the slowly opening gates of Purgatory. Well, not so much standing as clinging desperately to a tree and an unconscious Castiel while trying to yell something to Sam and Bobby, who were holding onto a large statue and the Impala, respectively. A great vacuum was pulling everything towards a brightly glowing tear in the fabric of space that was slowly growing wider and wider with every passing second. This seemed rather odd given that when the gates first started moving apart a huge explosion of… things erupted from it. Whatever the things were, Dean couldn't tell, they flew out in every direction and then vanished from sight.<p>

That's when things got bad.

Actually, that was getting a little ahead of things. The events leading to the opening of Purgatory actually started earlier that week in a creepy abandoned hospital where an angel and a demon began making plans. The demon, of course, was Crowley, king of hell, bane of monsters, master of awesome, yadda, yadda, yadda. Basically, he was a big shot. Crowley had managed to form an agreement of sorts with the Winchester's favorite angel, Castiel. Unfortunately, said angel had recently made rather a lot of fumbles on the Winchester front and they were less than happy with him at the moment. Sam and surrogate daddy, Bobby, had completely shut the angel out and Dean sure as hell was pretending he had. In truth, the older Winchester still had hope for Castiel, it might not have been as strong as it once was, but it was still there. Still, Castiel didn't know that and that was not a good thing. You see, with Castiel believing that he had even fewer people to turn to; the angel started getting a bit more reckless and desperate, a state that made him ripe for the pickings of a demon and an angel.

Yes, the same demon and angel mentioned earlier. These two had yet to officially meet, but the angel was about to change that. The angel quietly arrived in the abandoned hospital to find the demon still dissecting the remains of the mother of all. For a moment the angel stood in the doorway being appropriately disgusted by the scene, the sight of the corpse laying open on an impromptu operating table, with various innards spilling out or cut away entirely was not even remotely acceptable by angel standards. The rest of the hospital, walls and floors, were mottled with mold from ancient leaks and were practically rotting away in places.

Crowley stood next to the mother of all's body, poking and prodding here and there with a knife or a scalpel, really anything sharp and stabby, he wasn't too picky. After a moment, Crowley set down his various tools and wiped his hands on his bloodied apron. "Raphael, I presume? Nice meat suit, she new?"

Raphael nodded as he, physically she, fully entered the room, surveying it with vague distaste. "This vessel is recently acquired, yes. My former one was destroyed, but this one is… suitable."

Crowley smirked, his eyes fully taking in the angel's form. "Not exactly your type?"

"She is… odd, but not unpleasant." Raphael shrugged, something he knew he really ought to stop doing, but his vessel seemed very used to the motion, so it came almost too naturally. "It is merely something I will have to grow accustomed to. Crowley, I did not come here to discuss such trivialities."

"Thought so," Crowley said with a nod. "I'm also not dead, so I'm guessing you didn't come for that either."

"No." Raphael walked forward and stood on the opposite side of Crowley's work table, heels clacking on the floor. High heels were one of the many things that the archangel would never truly understand about humans. "I have a proposition for you."

"And I didn't even have the chance to freshen up the place. Sorry, love."

Eyes narrowing slightly, Raphael decided to ignore the demon's innuendo. "There will be time for that later," Raphael said plainly, disregarding the way Crowley's eyebrows shot up in surprise and amusement. "As I'm sure you know, Castiel has been waging war on me in Heaven, something I believe you talked him into."

"Ah yes, that. My apologies." The demon was not entirely sure how to approach this topic. He knew his way around Castiel fairly well and could guess what would make him tick. Raphael was another matter completely, so Crowley was careful to be sure that he kept at least a few feet between them.

"Don't." Raphael smirked, a very human habit that he couldn't seem to avoid. "It is actually, quite convenient. Castiel has been a thorn in my side long before this petty little war of his. This merely gives me the opportunity to eliminate him and lose no favor by doing so. Once he is gone, I should be able to convince his followers to join me quite easily."

"So what? You want me to help you roast the sod? As much as I'd like to, the two of us have a contract, one that involves defeating you, actually." Crowley casually rearranged his various surgical tools as he spoke. He doubted that Raphael would actually attack, but one needed to be careful.

"No, actually, it doesn't."

Crowley's eyes shot up, a look of slight disbelief playing over his features. "Come again?"

Raphael began walking slowly around the table, allowing his vessel's hand to trail on the edge of the table as he did so. "Your agreement is that you and Castiel will find and open Purgatory and then half the souls will go to help the war in Heaven and the other half will go to you. Defeating someone in the war is merely implied."

"So what? You want them instead? You really think I want you to go starting the apocalypse again? I think I've voiced my opinions on that matter."

Stopping, Raphael flicked his vessel's long dark hair over one shoulder, at first he had failed to understand the purpose of such a trivial thing as hair, but now, he almost enjoyed it. Almost. "I know. I've been thinking of that a lot recently. I believe I've been too eager to bring Michael and Lucifer back into the mix. Running my own army… it is a bit addicting. I believe I could get used to leading things, everything if I got Castiel out of the way. Having a whole host of angels at my beck and call, it is too much to resist. No, the apocalypse has been averted, let it remain so. All I want is Castiel gone, and I want you to help me do it."

Crowley slowly set down the knife he had been cleaning and turned to fully face the archangel. "And what exactly would I get for breaking my deal with Castiel?"

"You wouldn't be breaking it, merely… bending it." Raphael flicked his hair again. No, his vessel's, couldn't get attached. "Crowley, do you really think that Castiel will leave you alone once he's won? He'll have an army of angel's at his command and, unlike me, he doesn't have any idea what to do with him. He's already pulled two souls from hell, what makes you think he'll let you keep the rest?"

Crowley opened his mouth to object, to say that Castiel was too honest for that, but then stopped himself. Recent events had proven that to be very far from the truth. Actually, it made sense. Crowley had cost the angel his favorite humans, why wouldn't he try to take all he could from Crowley? Eventually the demon nodded slowly. "Fair point, but I'm a demon of my word. You expect me to back out of this deal?"

"No, I expect you to open Purgatory and then give half the souls to Heaven, just as planned."

The demon quirked an eyebrow. "All right, still two problems. Castiel and our best shot at opening Purgatory is laying on that table," Crowley said, nodding at the corpse.

Raphael's eyes flicked to the mother than back to Crowley, another smirk curling into place. "I believe I have a solution to both of those problems. You never promised that Castiel had to survive getting the souls out."

Slowly a grin formed on Crowley's face. "I think this is the start of a beautiful relationship. Please, go on."

Raphael did. Crowley's grin just kept growing.

The next few days seemed to fly by for all parties that would be involved. After one of his scouts had apparently hunted down a very old Alpha, Crowley relayed information of a ritual that was rumored to open the way to Purgatory. It was to be performed on a Friday the thirteenth, on a field where brothers had shed each other's blood over the bodies of their kin. At first, the angel was a bit suspicious, but, once Crowley had produced more specific scrolls on the ritual, he agreed. They would open Purgatory that Friday in the graveyard where Sam Winchester had jumped into the pit.

By the time Friday finally rolled around, Castiel was more tightly wound than anyone could ever remember seeing him. As planned, he and Crowley met in the graveyard at sunset to begin preparations for the ritual. Several of Crowley's demons and a few angels prowled around the cemetery, well, the demons prowled, the angels pranced around like the pansies they were, but that was to be expected. Nothing as fluffy as a damn angel could be expected to prowl properly. As Crowley began the initial incantations to properly prepare the spot, Castiel paced nervously, the grass beneath his feet almost losing all hope of being able to stand straight, and he couldn't help but twitch at every little sound. "Are you sure this is correct?" he asked for the millionth time.

Crowley rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm sure, just let me finish." He shook his head and went back to muttering in Latin or whatever the hell this language was; honestly, he didn't know and didn't care, he just wanted it done.

After several more minutes of dark chanting, Crowley took a few steps back. A straight line between two graves glowed white for a second then slowly faded to a dull red. Crowley nodded. "Well, that's done."

Castiel was at his side instantly, the angel almost jumped on him really. "Is it ready?"

"Not yet, flyboy. Have to prepare the circles," Crowley said, already walking in a small circle and muttering again.

Stepping back and tilting his head to one side, Castiel eyed him oddly. Something seemed not quite right about this. "What are the circles for?" he asked once Crowley had finished the first one and moved to start a second.

Crowley glanced up at him with a smile that made Castiel's blood turn very, very cold. "The sacrifices of course."

Suddenly a very large demon appeared on either side of Castiel and grabbed his arms. Castiel attempted to knock them away, but he quickly became aware that his angelic powers did not seem to be working. He looked at Crowley with wide eyes as the demons dragged him towards the circle. "What is this treachery?" Castiel demanded as he tried in vain to pull away from the demons.

Crowley chuckled and shook his head. "Treachery is such an ugly word. I just forgot to mention this part, but don't worry. This part needs an angel and a demon."

Castiel stared at him in disbelief. "You're sacrificing yourself as well?"

The demon laughed. "Now that is a good one. Course not, but I did bring in an old friend of yours, thought it would be fitting."

Three more demons suddenly appeared, two dragging the third with them. "Get your damn hands off me, you stupid bastards."

Castiel's eyes widened. "Meg?"

The captive stopped struggling and stared at him. "Castiel? What the hell is going on here?"

Crowley grinned as he finished the second circle and moved to stand several feet away. "Isn't this a nice little reunion?"

Meg turned to stare at Crowley in shock. "Why aren't you dead? Cas toasted you months ago."

"Ah, apparently he didn't. Don't worry a lot of people have been thinking that, right Castiel?" Crowley smirked at the angel as he was forced into the circle. The demons were careful to keep their feet outside of the circle and quickly moved away once Castiel was inside. The angel found he could not penetrate the dull red line on the ground.

Castiel glared up at Crowley. "This has been your plan all along, hasn't it? You never intended to help me, did you?"

Crowley appeared to be mulling this over. "Well, I have been planning this for some time now; I suppose you could say that."

"The angels will never let you get away with this."

"Oh, you mean them?" Crowley glanced over his shoulder. Castiel looked the same direction, eyes widening in horror as he saw the distinctive ring of holy fire several feet away. It enclosed a small space and Castiel could see several silhouettes caught in the ring on flame. Several demons stood outside it looking in at their hapless captives. Crowley shrugged. "Can't say I'm too worried about that lot."

"What about the Winchesters?" Meg called from her circle. She crossed her arms over her chest looking confident. "No way will they let you toast Cas."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," said Crowley with a grin at Castiel, whose expression just grew darker as he stared at the ground. Glee lit up Crowley's face. "What's this, Castiel? Upset that you burned the last bridge that could save you? They did tell you not to trust a demon, though, didn't they? Really should have listened to those boys, I suppose they're bound to get something right once in a while."

Castiel clenched his fists and cursed himself. How could he be so stupid? How could he let a petty demon trick him like this? Sam and Bobby had been right; he had fallen too far from his path. Now it looked as though there was no way to get back on it.

Crowley pulled a bit of faded parchment from his pocket and unfurled it. "Now, if you two will stop yelling stupid things at me, I think I'd best get a move on. Won't be Friday the thirteenth forever, you know?"

As the demon began chanting, Castiel sighed and glanced at Meg. "I'm sorry, this is my fault."

Meg opened her mouth to speak, but both she and Crowley's chanting were suddenly cut off by an oddly loud noise of wings. Castiel turned and raised his eyebrows in shock. "Balthazar?"

The blond angel grinned. "Who else? Course I've got to save your sorry ass again."

Crowley raised an eyebrow at the intruder. "You and what army?"

Balthazar just grinned. "God, I was hoping you would say that."

A sudden very loud blast of music erupted from behind several tombstones as a very familiar black car skidded into view, brakes squealing as it came to a halt several feet away. Three men jumped out, one of them yelling something at the driver, who ignored him as he moved to stand next to Balthazar, grinning and hefting his rather impressive gun. "This army," he said, moonlight glinting off his wide smile, his green eyes shining determinedly through the growing darkness.

Crowley rolled his eyes. "Why the hell did I even ask that?"

Castiel felt a strange spark of hope well up in his chest. "Dean."

Next to Balthazar, Dean shot the angel a small smile. "You'd better love me for this, Cas."

"Uh, not to break up this little reunion, but we do have company," Balthazar noted, nudging Dean in the ribs and nodding pointedly at an advancing group of demons.

Dean nodded. "Sam, Bobby, let's go to work."

As the hunters and Balthazar turned to fight a sudden wind swept through the graveyard and a female figure suddenly appeared next to Crowley. "You are far too late, Winchesters."

Dean spun around and stared in surprise. "What the hell?"

The woman smirked. "Not quite."

Castiel's eyes narrowed. "Raphael, this was your doing, wasn't it?"

Raphael turned to him and gave a slight nod. "Do not worry Castiel. Your sacrifice will only help to achieve the greater good. Crowley, finish the incantation. I'll hold them back."

The demon nodded and quickly began reading the rest of the scroll. The red line on the ground slowly began to glow brighter and stretch upwards. Dean and Balthazar were forced back by Raphael, but apparently Sam had not been idle during the exchanges. "Hey, Raphael. Over here, assbutt."

The archangel turned in surprise, just in time to receive a flaming branch of holy fire to the face. With a scream, Raphael vanished. Dean glanced at Sam. "Assbutt?"

Sam grinned. "That's what I said."

Dean just shook his head and quickly ran back towards the circles. However, it seemed Crowley had reached the end of the incantation. The line had now become a tall glowing plane that pulsed ominously. Crowley grinned triumphantly. "It can't be stopped now!"

There was a bang and Crowley suddenly dropped to the ground, clutching his chest as Bobby approached and grabbed the scroll. Crowley glared up at him. "Bullet coated in holy water?"

"I never paid you back for taking that damn picture," the old hunter snapped as his eyes scanned the ancient text. "This is bad."

Dean was at his side in an instant. "What? What is that thing?"

Bobby looked at it, a deep frowned etched on his face. "The gates of Purgatory."

"Okay, how do we close it?"

"It ain't open."

Dean blinked at him. "Okay, so what's the problem?"

"The problem is that that thing is currently supercharging every monster in the world, and it's gonna keep giving 'em more power until we shut it down."

"Well, how do we get it to go away then?" asked Sam, appearing at Bobby's other shoulder.

Bobby scanned the scroll, his expression growing ever darker. "We've got to open it and throw in the one who called it here."

Dean nodded. "Okay, so we just chuck Crowley, what's the problem?"

"To get the gates open you've got to sacrifice an angel and a demon." Bobby nodded at the circles.

"No," Dean said instantly.

"Dean—"

"We're not letting Cas die for that thing. There's got to be some other way."

"What about me?" Meg called from her circle, hands on her hips.

Dean glanced at her. "Eh, that I'm okay with." He turned back to Sam and Bobby ignoring the very rude thing Meg called him. "We can't let Cas take the fall for this. You heard them, Crowley and Raphael have been playing him this whole time. This is like Sam with the demon blood all over again."

Bobby shook his head. "I know boy, I don't want Cas to fry either, but I don't see any other way."

"Open the gates." The three hunters turned to look at Castiel.

Dean stepped towards him. "No way, Cas."

Castiel looked at him, eyes shining. "Dean, this was all made possible because of me, of what I did. Let me make things right."

"No, Cas."

"You let Sam jump into the pit, how is this any different?"

Dean shook his head, green eyes welling up with emotion. "Goddamn it, Cas, no. I-I can't let you do this. You saw what losing Sam did; don't make me lose you too."

Castiel blinked, his eyes suddenly very damp. "Dean…"

"Oh, that's it. I can't take it anymore." Suddenly Balthazar barreled into Castiel, forcing him out of the circle and hitting him over the head with his angelic sword as he did so, knocking him out. Dean caught him before he hit the ground and looked up at Balthazar in alarm. The blond angel smirked. "Get that idiot out of here, tell him he owes me one."

Balthazar turned to Bobby. "Hand me the scroll."

"But—"

"Give it here! You can't finish it or you'll have to get chucked in too," Balthazar said, nodding at the gates. Bobby hesitated and Balthazar rolled his eyes. "All right then, plan B. Look at that big distracting thing!" he cried suddenly, then flicked his wrist, using the last of his rapidly draining powers to yank the scroll from Bobby's hands and cause it to fly right to him. "Get moving, you morons," he yelled before beginning the chant again.

As the gates pulsed and a strange whispering suddenly filled the graveyard, Dean quickly dragged the unconscious Castiel back, but had only gotten a few feet away when hell or Purgatory rather, broke loose. The whispering grew to a high pitch, piercing shriek and cracked open just an inch. Suddenly a massive wave erupted from the doors, huge gusts of wind and smoke bursting forth. Dean managed to stumble back into a tree, still keeping a tight grip on Castiel as he tried to shield both of them from the onslaught. Sam and Bobby were both knocked back several feet as was Crowley, the demon still moaning and clutching at his chest. Managing to sit up, Sam's eyes grew wide as they flicked from the slowly opening doors to Balthazar. "No…"

The blond angel shot him a sly grin. "Tell Castiel not to miss me too much," he said, his voice oddly calm and more sincere than Sam had ever heard before. A bright white light suddenly appeared in Balthazar's chest before it erupted from his eyes and mouth.

Meg watched in mild horror then groaned as she glanced down and saw a black aura growing within her. "This is gonna suck. Crowley, you mother f—" She was cut off as black smoke streamed from her mouth, her eyes going dark. For a minute screams echoed from both circles as the rings flashed white, so bright the hunters had to shield their eyes. When it faded a second later, the circles were cold and empty and the doors grew ever farther apart.

Sam stared, his mouth dropping open, though he couldn't make a sound. For a moment, nothing happened. Bobby looked to the other two. "Well don't just sit there, we've got to shove this bastard back in." With surprising speed, the old hunter got to his feet and hauled Crowley up by one arm.

The demon smirked at him, pain still coating his expression. "You really think it's that easy?"

"Hell no, but it'll still feel damn good," Bobby said, and then jammed his elbow into Crowley's side for good measure. He turned to Sam. "See if there's anything else in that scroll about shutting the damn thing."

Still a bit stunned, Sam nodded and quickly stood and walked to the empty circles. Lying where Balthazar had only seconds ago stood was the scroll, looking no worse for the wear. Tentatively, Sam reached forward, fingers slowly curling around the ancient paper before drawing his hand back. It seemed as if any power the ring had held had vanished with its captive. As he walked back towards Bobby, Sam quickly scanned the olden text and bit his lip. "Looks like we've got to show it's him then the gate's just supposed to take him."

Bobby frowned, his brow creasing as he peered at the paper. "The hell are we supposed to do that?" Glancing over the text, Bobby raised an eyebrow and then pulled a knife from his pocket.

Crowley rolled his eyes. "You really think that will—aah, bastard!" He gasped sharply as Bobby shoved the knife in between his ribs and then swiftly drew it out again. Blood dripping from his mouth, he glared at Bobby and muttered a few choice words.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Bobby asked with a slight grin before he threw the knife into the gate.

For several seconds, it seemed that nothing happened. Just as Crowley prepared to let out a wheezy, bloody laugh of triumph, it seemed as though someone turned on a massive vacuum from the other side of the gate.

"Holy shit!" Dean quickly tightened his arm around Castiel and threw his other around what he greatly hoped was a very, very strong tree branch. Bobby quickly released Crowley and dove to grab the closest possible large object, luckily for him the Impala was in reach, and he held on as tight as he could. Sam had moved to follow Bobby, but something caught his legs and he found himself on the ground, rapidly sliding towards Purgatory.

"Sam, no!" Dean cried, unable to move from his spot. He stared at his brother, feeling a horrible sense of dread and desperation sweeping over him. If he tried to reach for Sam, he'd lose Cas, and if he tried to hold Cas, there was no way he could help Sam. Realistically, if he even let go of the tree for a second, he'd most likely just get all three of them killed, but Dean's brain did not feel like merging realism with blind panic at that moment.

Scrabbling frantically at the ground, Sam finally found purchase on an old statue on top of an otherwise unkempt grave. He locked his arms around it as best as he could, but he still felt the wind pulling him with a massive amount of strength. There also seemed to be an unusual amount of pressure on his legs, but Sam had his eyes tightly shut against the gale. However, he was very tempted to look when he felt something stab his left leg. Sam let out a yelp of pain, but managed to keep his grip firm.

Several feet away, Bobby swore violently. "Sam, hold on! Damn bastard." He looked around hurriedly for something, anything to dislodge Crowley from Sam, who had just reestablished his hold on the hunter by driving a knife into his leg. Bobby finally found another knife in his vest and swore again. "If there is a god, this had better work, damn it," Bobby muttered to himself before he took aim and threw.

The million in one shot landed, sticking Crowley in the wrist. The demon let out a yell and lost his grip for just a second, but it was enough. "No!" Screaming and cursing, Crowley desperately tried to grab onto anything.

Even as the demon practically flew towards the gates, they continued to open wider and wider, the wind gaining intensity with every second. Dean attempted to yell to Bobby and Sam, but his words were snatched away by the roar of the wind. As Crowley was finally about to be suck in, he grabbed onto one of the headstones that formed the line from whence the door sprang even as the wind. Unable to do anything else, Dean merely clung to Castiel and the tree, hoping that Crowley would just let go already, damn it. Dean got his wish, and with a final yell, Purgatory swallowed Crowley and snapped shut behind him, the gates vanishing almost instantly.

No longer pulled by the wind, Dean slumped to the ground and let out a slight grunt as Castiel's limp form landed on top of him. Bobby, after quickly regaining his footing, moved to Sam's side as fast as his shaken legs would allow. Now able to stop gripping the headstone, Sam's hands flew to his new stab wound as he winced and shut his eyes tightly. Slowly, Bobby eased Sam up, allowing the taller man to lean on him heavily. "Dean, you get Cas into the car, I'll handle Sam."

Nodding, Dean set about rolling the angel off of him then standing and lifting the angel into his arms. Luckily, Castiel was fairly light, though he was only a bit shorter than Dean he had a fairly slight frame, which Dean was now very thankful for as he tried to quickly walk with him to the car. Bobby had already managed to ease Sam into the passenger's seat, so Dean gently set Castiel down in the back and slid in next to him. After giving the graveyard one last look, Dean shook his head. "Let's get the hell out of here."

Bobby nodded and started the car. They paused only briefly at the remains of the circle, but it seemed to have been extinguished at some point and there were no angels remaining anywhere in sight. Anxious to get Sam medical attention, they drove onwards; if any angel wanted to find them they could damn well go looking.

As the Impala sped off into the distance a soft breeze moved the grass between the grave markers. For some time all seemed quiet, nothing but the whisper of the wind in the trees. There was a soft fluttering noise and a tall woman in a business suit suddenly fell to the ground. Slowly, Raphael eased himself up. Holy fire, the abomination dared attack him with holy fire? Sam Winchester would pay, but first, there was work to be done. Brushing grass, twigs and ash from his vessel's neat suit, Raphael walked several feet before he found the spot and smirked. He dropped something rather oddly shaped onto the ground and then stepped back as a great hole suddenly began growing in the earth.

Once the hole had grown to be several feet in diameter a hand shot out and gripped the end, before hauling the rest of the person up with it. Their clothes were torn and soot covered, but their eyes blazed as they slowly stood and looked over the graveyard. Raphael smirked. "Welcome, Michael."

Whatever looked upon the archangel with the face of Adam Milligan slowly shook its head. His face seemed to twitch slightly, as if he wasn't quite sure how the muscles worked. "No."

Raphael blinked, unable to hide his surprise. "Lucifer?"

A slow smirk curled on Adam's face as he shook his head again. "Not quite. Look closer."

Staring, Raphael took a slow step nearer. His eyes suddenly shot wide and his mouth dropped open as he slowly shook his head. "This… this cannot be. Two can not fit into one vessel."

Adam cocked his head to one side, grin growing ever larger. "Oh, you would be surprised, brother dear. Thank you for rescuing me," he said, his voice strangely echoed. He stepped forward and graced Raphael with a soft smile as he gently placed a hand on the archangel's shoulder. "Good bye, Raphael."

Before the archangel could do more than open his mouth, the light of his Grace flared behind his eyes and then was snuffed out of existence, his vessel falling to a heap on the ground. Adam tilted his head slightly, looking at the prone form before looking at his own hands and flexing his fingers, a slow smile spreading on his face.

"There is still so much to be done," he said quietly before vanishing into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, it's supposed to be a little cliff-hanger-ish there, I don't know if it worked though... Oh well. The reason for that is because I've also had the idea to start writing some of what I would have happen in season seven if this was how season six ended. Yes, I know I'm crazy, but I thought it might be fun. I feel bad about killing off Crowley, he's a fantastic character, but I think that if Castiel is going to go back to being good, Crowley has to die for it to work. As for Balthazar, Meg and Raphael... well, I think Raphael also has to die for the story to move on. Balthazar and Meg though... honestly, I'm not the biggest fan of either of them, but they've been growing on me a little bit. I dunno, just seemed like it fit, I guess. **

**Like I said, I really doubt that any thing even close to this will happen, but this was fun to write. I do kinda wish they would bring Adam back, there's so much possibility there! Also, Gabriel really needs to come back... just saying... So, anyway, sometime soon I'll probably be posting more Supernatural stuff, so I hope you liked it, reviews are love!**


End file.
